


Lessons & Extra Credit

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Hardy Boys - Fandom, Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Beard Burn, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, M/F, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, female receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: A year ago, Taylor took shy, quiet Frank’s virginity. Now it seems Frank’s learned a few lessons since then & wants to show off for his teacher...Taylor is an OFC of HuntingHardyGirl. Thanks for letting me & Frank play with her. ;)





	Lessons & Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuntingHardyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/gifts).



Taylor arched off the bed, moaning as Frank’s stubbled chin grazed along the tender skin of her breast. When she’d first seen him last week after coming back to Bayport, she’d teasingly asked how many months it’d taken him to grow the dark shadow over his jaws.

She wasn’t laughing now.

Her hands went into his dark hair. It was longer than usual, too. Not shaggy or unkempt, but longer. Taylor was 100% A-ok with that, however. It’d been long enough to run her fingers through before. But *this*… this was hair she could get a good grip on. Tuggable.

She gave it a pull, trying to encourage him to move to the other tit. But this was not the same passive Frank whose cherry she’d popped a year ago. That Frank had been perfectly content to let her ride him, looking almost awestruck at how good her cunt had felt wrapped around his cock.

This Frank… there wasn’t a hint of passivity or uncertainty in him. When she tugged at his hair, he let her & groaned at the delicious burn it made over his scalp. He glanced up at her, grinning as he rubbed his scruff over the nipple again - a firm, deliberate drag that made her skin pink up.

“Fuck,” Taylor groaned, arching up into the touch. “I should’ve made you jealous a long time ago.” She hadn’t aimed to make him jealous this time – in all honesty, she wasn’t even sure if that’s what this was. They’d all gone out for a drink. Joe, Iola, Ned, Nancy, her, & Frank – it’d been like old times. Except when she’d started flirting with a pretty dark-haired boy at the bar. In the past, Frank wouldn’t have even noticed, or if he did, he wouldn’t have interfered unless he thought she was going to get hurt.

But this time… oh, there’d been something in his eye as he watched her flirt. Taylor had thought she’d imagined it at first, but every time she laughed at the pretty boy’s jokes or touched his arm, Frank had just gotten more & more tense until finally he’d come up & asked her to leave with him.

She wasn’t sure how they’d gotten from there to here, laying in Frank’s bed as he deliberately worked to take her apart, but she wasn’t about to complain.

Frank didn’t say anything to about being jealous or not, but there was a definite rumble of a growl in his chest that made her chuckle. That soon died away into another moan as he took her tit back into his mouth, teeth working over the nipple. Her fingers tightened in his hair & she tossed her head.

“You… fuck, you been practicing, Frankie?” she asked. The difference between the man she’d slept with a year ago & the one atop her now was like night & day.

“Don’t call me Frankie,” he said as he released her nipple, dragging his chin over it once more. Frank moved more over her, sliding a leg between hers until his thigh was pushing her skirt up out of the way. Both of them were shirtless, and her bra was somewhere over in the corner near where Frank had kicked off his boots.

Taylor tugged at his hair again, trying to draw him up so she could get her mouth on him. Frank let her pull him away from her breasts, but he held himself up above her so that she had to arch up off the bed to try & kiss him.

“I’m not used to having to work this hard,” Taylor said, one eyebrow raising up as she fell back to the bed. Frank smirked down at her, dipping to ghost his lips over hers as he pulled back just as she pushed up to meet him. Taylor grunted, blowing her bangs off her forehead. She put her hands on his shoulders next, trying to push him over so she could be on top, but Frank just moved to wrap his fingers around her wrist.

“Maybe instead of working so hard, you just need to learn to ask,” Frank said. He met her eyes as he eased her hand down, pinning her wrist to the pillow by her head. Taylor arched her eyebrow again as he let go, his hand moving into her hair.

“You want me to beg, Frankie?” she asked, mouth quirking as she lifted off the pillow quickly, trying to use her speed to steal a kiss. Frank’s hand tightened & he pulled her hair, tugging her back down to the pillow. Taylor’s eyes rolled back & she moaned, the sound coming out louder as Frank tilted his head & pulled her hair again, realizing how much she liked it.

“Last time you were in charge,” Frank said, using her hair to gently force her head back until he could lean in & suck at her throat. “It was amazing…” He nipped just below her jaw.

“Tonight, I want you to lay still & let me be in charge – make it amazing for you.” Frank moved up, smiling at her. “And if begging is involved, well, I won’t mind that a bit.”

Taylor licked her lips, her breathing steady. Frank was warm & solid above her. There was something in his eyes, something dark… But it wasn’t a darkness that scared her. It made her skin feel too tight & her blood run hot. There was still a touch of awe in the way he looked at her, but this time it was undercut by the obvious promise in the way he touched her that this time? This time he’d really show her something.

“Ok,” she said, raising both arms above her head. Her fingers wrapped around the slats of the headboard. Taylor shifted, her hips grinding down slightly against his thigh as she grinned at him. “Show me what you’ve learned, Frankie-boy.”

Frank’s eyes glinted in the soft light coming in from the windows. He tugged her hair again just to take some of the sass out of her look as she moaned. “I’ll show you,” he said. “But when you cum for me? You’re gonna call my name. My real name.”

He kissed his way back down her torso, teasing her nipples again with slow licks & soft brushes of his stubble until they were stiff & pink once again. Taylor kept her hands on the headboard, but it was a hard thing not to reach down to play with Frank’s hair again or try & guide him where she wanted his touch most. She’d promised to stay still for him, though. To let him be in charge.

Didn’t mean she couldn’t try to encourage him in other ways, however.

“That feels so good,” she moaned softly. “Always did love a man who knew how to treat a woman’s tits.” Frank scraped his chin down the valley between her breasts before he sucked a bruise into the curve under her right one. Taylor arched into the touch. “And wasn’t afraid to mark a woman as his. Fuck…”

Frank worked further down her torso, his tongue leaving a wet line as he nipped & sucked his way over her ribs & then down her belly. Taylor sucked in her breath, making the surface dip away from his tongue, but Frank just followed. His hands splayed out over her rib cage, digging in a little to hold her still as his touch tickled her skin & made her squirm.

“Keep talking,” he ordered, glancing up at her. His tongue circled her belly button & Taylor groaned, her legs spreading wider as his body fell between them while he worshipped her stomach with kisses.

“You like hearing me talk, baby?” she asked. She’d known Frank had a thing for the way people sounded. He’d called it something specific – some acronym that started with an A. Tried to explain how sound could sometimes relax him. She just called it a voice kink. She purred softly, adding a little extra growl into her sweet alto.

“Like hearing me moan at how good it feels to have you touch me?”

Frank nodded, his scruff scratching little pink lines into her skin. His hands mapped her sides as he moved even lower, framing her hips as his teeth bit small little red marks just above the waistband of her skirt.

“Then I guess you better give me a reason to keep moaning.”

Frank looked up, then. He held her gaze as one hand slipped past her skirt & landed on her thigh. His palm was warm, fingers long & slender. Taylor bit at her bottom lip, eyes half-closed as she let the dare linger in the stillness. Frank’s hand began to slide up under the pleated hem of her skirt, not stopping until he touched the soft lace of her panties.

“Like making you ride my hand while I bite bruises all over your ribs?” he asked. His fingers traced over the lace until he was petting just over the top of her mound. He could feel the heat & wetness between her legs, almost begging for him to remove that barrier & touch her proper. Frank smiled at the way her eyes widened & her breath hitched. She spread her legs a bit further.

“That might do it,” she said, still daring. This Frank, bold & confident, was a new animal & she couldn’t resist the urge to prod him & see what he’d do.

“Just might?” Frank slid the tip of his middle finger under the lace & teased over the top of her clit. He bent down & kissed along her thigh, dragging his chin across the tender flesh. His finger kept petting lightly over her clit, steady, slow, over & over, until she groaned, her thighs trying to close around where his shoulders kept them spread open.

“Well,” she said, swallowing, “So far all you got is talk. Can’t say how I’ll respond until I get a taste…”

Frank chuckled, his breath warm over her thigh as he used his other hand to push her skirt the rest of the way up. “Talk, huh? Maybe what I need is to put my tongue to better use. Get a little taste of my own.” He pressed harder over her clit, rubbing fast circles with the tip of his finger until Taylor’s eyes fluttered closed & she arched up again.

“Oh, shit!”

He hooked his fingers into the lace & pulled, sliding her panties down her thighs. Frank helped her bend her legs until he was able to throw her panties off the bed. Next he reached for the zipper on her skirt & it soon followed her panties, leaving her completely bare before him.

“See something you like?” Taylor asked, grinning as she planted her feet & let her knees fall open, putting herself on display for him. Frank skimmed his hands down the inside of her thighs until his thumbs met at her core, rubbing one after the other up & down her pussy & over her clit. Taylor groaned, not trying to keep herself quiet. She was never one to hide her pleasure, but she was especially sure to let him hear her since she knew how much he liked it.

“You’re beautiful,” Frank said, his voice soft. There was that touch of awe again & for the first time that night, Taylor caught a glimpse of the Frank she’d always known – a little shy, quiet, steady. He looked up at her & grinned, & the new Frank was back. He twisted his wrist & his two middle fingers nudged past her bare, slick lips.

Taylor’s groan was low, almost a growl, as he reached deep inside her. She rocked her hips, grinding against the pressure as he curled his fingers & played over her g-spot. He laid his other hand over her lower belly, pressing down against the push of his fingers inside her until she arched up off the bed entirely, the slats of the headboard creaking as her grip tightened. A low moan of his name broke over her lips & Frank shuddered.

“I love hearing you say my name like that,” he said, moving to lay between her spread legs. The first scrape of his chin along her pussy lips had Taylor’s feet sliding down the mattress until her legs lay flat & spread wide around him. She groaned & almost whimpered, holding onto the headboard like a lifeline as Frank began to lap at her juices where they ran around his fingers.

“K-keep sucking my clit like t-that & I’ll do more than say your name. Shit!”

He used everything he had to make her scream. His whiskers turned the inside of her thighs pink & hot. The scruff of his chin made her squirm & pull away slightly, but Frank kept right on pressing. Taylor’s groans turned to whines, a mantra of his name & cursing, filling the air.

“Oh… oh, fuck, Frank. Frank, like that. There. Shit… shit, yes, fuck… oh, God, it’s… no, I…fuck!”

Taylor came with his teeth grazing her clit as his tongue circled the hard nub. He didn’t pull back until her whining took on a slightly pained sound from the over-stimulation. When he did, her slick clung to his lips & he licked it away. He pulled his fingers from her with a last few, gentle strokes & sucked the digits clean, humming.

“God damn,” she said as she came down. Her skin still felt too tight, but her insides were jelly. She was slick with sweat & she rubbed her forehead against her upper arm to brush her bangs off where they’d stuck to her face.

Frank kissed his way up her body, retracing his steps & turning her skin pink again with his scruff. Taylor groaned with each touch. All her nerves were firing now & each brush against her was like a hardwire straight to her center. She moaned his name again just as Frank reached her lips & he swallowed the sound. He lay between her legs, his cock obviously hard beneath his jeans as he slowly rocked against her.

“How was that?” he asked, managing to sound both sarcastic & sincere. As if he hadn’t just made her cum hard enough that neighbors three blocks over would’ve heard her screams.

Taylor shook her head, biting at his bottom lip & sucking her flavor off his tongue. She forced her fingers to loosen, releasing the headboard. Her shoulders ached now, she noticed, but it just added to the slight burn of too-much-too-good pleasure that flooded her system. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, hands going into his hair to keep him there, kissing her.

“Hmmm… that was an A+ performance,” she muttered against his mouth. “You’ve definitely been a good student this past year, Frank.” He grinned at her as she used his proper name.

“You know how dedicated I am to learning.” Frank rolled his hips, catching her hiss at the cool brush of the zipper on his jeans against her heated core. “And in going for extra credit…”

Taylor groaned, her legs wrapping around him. She rocked up against him, encouraging more of the contact even as her body sparked from the feel of it. “E-extra credit,” she said, stuttering slightly. “You already made me scream… what’s the extra credit?”

Frank grinned as he pushed up to sit on his knees. Her eyes dropped to the bulge of his erection behind his jeans, watching as he palmed himself. “The extra credit is to make you speechless.”

Taylor fell back to the mattress with a long stretch, her pussy aching at the thought of being filled with him again. “Far be it from me to stand in the way of you pursuing your education,” she said. Her tone was teasing, but breathy, unable to completely hide or deny just how much he was affecting her.

In moments, Frank was off the bed & stripping off his jeans & briefs. He reached into his nightstand & got a condom. Taylor rolled to her side, curling up as she dropped a hand between her legs to play with herself as she watched Frank put the condom on. She’d thought maybe time had changed her memory of what he looked like, but he was just as she remembered – a good length, thick at the base, with a fat, flared head.

“One of these days, I’m gonna ride you bare,” she said. “Feel all that hot cream fill me right up…” Frank’s hand stuttered as he stroked himself, settling the condom. He looked over at her, licking his lips.

“One of these days,” he said, a promise.

Frank climbed back onto the bed, rolling into her. They fell into a tangle of limbs, kissing & stroking hands over one another’s skin. Frank wound up on his back, a hand hooked behind her knee to pull her leg over his body. His cock teased at her entrance.

“Want you to ride me again,” he said, voice deep. “Want you on top of me.”

“And I want you to fuck me,” Taylor said, moving to sit atop him. She rocked her hips, lining him up so that her pussy lips spread around his cock, trapped between her body & his stomach. He groaned as her slickness coated his length. Frank’s hands went to her hips, thumbs digging into her hip bones.

“I can do that.”

Frank lifted her up, the muscles in his arms cording. Taylor reached beneath her to get him into position. Her other hand propped on his chest, helping hold her weight as she began to slide down on his cock. Her head fell back, each inch that pressed into her pushing out a low moan. When she was fully seated, his cock buried to the root, she put both hands on his chest, leaning forward.

“No, lean back,” he ordered. He took her hands & moved them, putting one on each of his thighs so her back arched & her breasts thrust forward. Frank grabbed her hips again, holding her steady as he thrust up. Taylor’s breath left her in a gasp as his cock filled her. Then he did it again & her head tipped forward to watch her tits bounce.

Frank started fucking her then, his strokes hard & fast. “Oh, fuck,” she groaned. “Harder… fuck me harder, yeah… like… like that… Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking fuck-fuck-fuck!”

Soon, however, she didn’t have the air for it. Her jaw hung open as Frank made her entire frame shake. The room was filled with the wet, obscene slap of his balls against her pussy as he filled her. And then, a soft whisper hit her ears.

“So beautiful,” Frank told her. “So good. Feels so good. You’re so good…” Taylor groaned, her cunt spasming as she got so close. So very close. Frank could feel it & he pulled her down to lay flat against him, one arm wrapping tight around her waist so that she couldn’t even bounce anymore as his cock drove into her over & over & over.

“F-f-frank!” Taylor’s scream was airy, almost silent as his pubic bone rubbed right against her clit & she was cumming again. Frank followed almost immediately & she felt the warmth of his cum fill the condom. His hips jerked until he was merely grinding up into her as his cock gave a last few twitches & then he went still.

After a few moments, Frank eased her off him, both of them groaning at the feel, before he helped to lay her down on the bed. He kissed her temple & then stumbled out of the bed. Frank came back a few moments later, the condom gone, a warm wet cloth in hand.

“Ever the boy scout,” Taylor said, her voice rasping. Frank smiled at her as he wiped her body clean, tossing the cloth into the hamper before he climbed back into the bed with her. He curled around her, kissing over her cheeks. His touch was still confident, but there was a little of the old soft shyness in his face that Taylor was used to.

“Guess I failed the extra credit,” he said, smiling. “You’re still talking.”

Taylor huffed a quiet laugh. She snuggled in close to him as he pulled the blankets up over both of them. “I guess you’ll have to keep trying,” she said. “I’m more than willing to be your study partner.”

“Not my teacher?” Frank asked, brushing her hair back.

“Not unless you got a hot-for-teacher kink, in which case, I will gladly put on some pearls & little glasses,” she teased, watching as Frank blushed. Oh… oh, that was going to be fun. “But for right now,” Taylor said, lips grazing his. “I don’t think you need me to teach you anything.”

Frank grinned, obviously proud of how good he’d made her feel. He kissed her again. “Never know,” he said. “I’m always up for learning new skills.”

“Thank God for your over-achieving nature.” Taylor pushed until he was on his back & she rested her head on his chest. “I’ll draw up lesson plans tomorrow.”

Frank laughed outright, knowing she would, too.

END


End file.
